


A Workaround

by chiyukiakasuna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiyukiakasuna/pseuds/chiyukiakasuna
Summary: This is a drabble based on chapter 130. Two Ciels make a difficult situation, and maincharacter!Ciel decides to take things into his own hands by becoming a Death Reaper. It is very rough and I do not intend to fix that, I just want to share it.





	A Workaround

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna use Astre as the name for the main character/ Ciel we all know and the name Ciel as the “new Ciel that just came in and has both his eyes”

so Astre figures out that he can check the Reaper’s list to see if Ciel actually died. So now he has to lure Reapers in. So he somehow instigates a fight (maybe Soma comes in??) and p much everyone is there (all the servants, Ciel, Astre, Sebastian, Soma, Sullivan, Wolfram - Sebastian had gone and gotten the 3 of them, etc)

And Astre kills himself. It’s known he carries a pistol, he could easily whip it out at any time. Before doing so, he tells Sebastian, “Cooperate and play along. That’s an order.”

Sebastian is actually shocked, and feels human feelings for perhaps the first time. He cries, and is confused at his own tears. He leans over Astre, wondering what to do - can he take the soul? But he was told to play along, what does that mean? Is he actually dead?

So Grell shows up first. He and Sebastian get into a tussle, but they come to a standstill when the audience starts yelling and questioning. The other Reapers of the district show up, and when asked, say it’s now a special case.

Reaper rules say a suicide must become a Reaper to atone. So Astre is now in line to become a Reaper. But he’s got a contract with a demon - is his soul forfeit? It happens to line up just right that the contract isn’t over, so his soul is not (yet) forfeit, but he is still dead and must become a Reaper.

Sebastian, being the smart cookie he is, suggests Grell or another Reaper use their Scythe to see Ciel’s record and see what exactly happened that day. The record is fucked up - memories of others that shouldn’t be there, multiple “End” lines, etc. From…blood transfusions? Is Ciel Lord Sirius? Astre is a Sirius-type blood type…

The lawnmower wielding Reaper (can’t recall his name…) chirps, “Wait, Ciel Phantomhive?! He’s dead! I processed him myself! Look!” He shows his book - Ciel Phantomhive. Anniversary of death: x/xx/xxxx. Cause of death: blood loss due to trauma. Comments: Demon ritual, evidence of demon action in the area. Does not seem to affect this soul.

Sebastian suggests it might be the work of the Undertaker, and the Reapers share a look. Grell sighs, despondent at the paperwork he now has to do. The Forensics-Reaper pipes up - “Hey demon. There’s a note in the Record here for you. ‘Go ahead and tell them. No sense hiding anymore. I’ll be back soon. That’s an order.’ Mean something to you?” Sebastian sighs.

Monologue time between Sebastian and Grell revealing Sebastian’s true nature, all the Reaper shit and what’s going on with Astre, blah blah blah.

–

idk what happens next but like a week passes and Astre is back as a Reaper. Grell explains in the meantime that “it could take 1 day it could take 1 year, time is different in the Afterlife, and it depends how quickly the person can adapt and train.”. Astre already has some combat experience, and is a clever fuck, so he trains really quickly.

His Scythe is a concealed blade in his walking stick. He uses his newfound abilities to keep up with Sebastian [I headcanon he does feel a little guilt in not being able to do anything when Sebastian gets in fights with Reapers and the like], and more importantly to check on Ciel’s Record.


End file.
